


赠与我倾向谈梦的人

by lovesince1944



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, N新V, SWEET BOYS, V met a child Nero in his dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 即使你还是个孩子，即使你还是个少年，即使我还从没遇见你，可你也永远在拯救我。V在梦里遇见了一个六七岁的小孩尼禄。





	赠与我倾向谈梦的人

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出自叶慈同名诗歌。

—

1

他闻到五月的风的味道。

这很奇怪，因为他应该已经死了，或者说已经重新成为了维吉尔，但他又确确实实闻到了五月春夏之交的温暖空气的味道，从他鼻尖刮过，让他有点痒痒。

他睁开眼睛，躺在砖石的街道上望着天空，高云在湛蓝的天空浮动着，让人窒息的蓝色海潮般挤压他的视野，他想起尼禄的眼睛，在正午的阳光底下也是这样的蓝色。

V吐了一口气，终于撑起了身子，街道上没多少人，这个地方他也全然不熟悉，虽然看起来有那么一点点眼熟，但他的记忆并没有为他提供可靠的信息，他站在路中央，四处打量了一下，过于古老的路灯和建筑，有些穿着白袍的人对他露出嫌恶的眼神，V耸耸肩，拍拍长衣迈开步子。

这是梦。他想，一个送给濒临消失之人的美好长梦，他不知道这份馈赠会持续多久，但他只想嘲笑这不断折磨他为他安排下一切的命运。

V穿过街道，在某个巷口听见小孩的骂声，他有点好奇，往里看了一眼，一个六七岁的男孩蹲在垃圾箱边，辛苦地喘气，嘴里骂骂咧咧说着些V听不太清的咒骂词语，他有点想笑，这孩子让他想起每次战斗时的尼禄。

他走过去，却被那孩子的外貌吓到，年幼的脸庞还没有锐利的线条，但是那孩子一头银白的发和湛蓝的眼，还有那眼睛里冒出来的小老虎一样的倔强，和十多年后他并肩作战的男孩一模一样，这个孩子腿上受了伤，手上也乱七八糟缠着绷带，看得出手法生涩，他望见V朝他走来，下意识就要起身对他龇牙咧嘴。

“你他妈是谁？”

嗯，原来尼禄从这么小就开始满嘴混话了。

V叹了口气，终于认定了这个孩子就是尼禄，他没想到这个梦境送给他的安排居然是让他再次见到幼年的斯巴达家男孩，这个被抛弃的，孤身一人长大的男孩。

“我叫V。”他并不觉得在梦里有什么需要隐藏自己身份的必要，于是蹲下身和男孩对视，“你的脚受伤了，我估计你现在还走不了，你家在哪里，我可以送你回去。”

男孩——尼禄睁大了眼睛看着他，虽然他极力掩饰自己的惊讶，但V依旧能够轻松读出来，“你要送我回家？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“……”男孩没有答话，只是从蜷缩的姿势舒展开来了一些，他看起来有些别扭，脸偏向一边，但V明白这就是他的同意，于是他对男孩笑了笑，伸手召唤出了暗影。

“这是什么东西，魔法吗？”

男孩看见凭空出现的黑豹几乎被吓到跳了起来，V这才想起现在的尼禄还太过年幼，他还没有机会了解自己拥有的力量，也不曾接触教团里那些对斯巴达力量的病态渴望，他只是一个被捡到的孤儿，他沉默地想着，于是他竖起一根手指在嘴唇前。

“这是我的秘密，尼禄，我其实是一个魔法师。”

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“我说了，我是魔法师。”V对他微笑，以一个绅士的手势向尼禄伸出手，“那么，你愿意为我保守秘密吗？尼禄。”

暗影在V的身边徘徊，抽动着尾巴拍了拍地面，男孩的眼神在V和暗影身上来回移动，最后带着点独属于小孩的渴望盯住了暗影。

“好。”他伸手，V过于轻松的把小孩牵了起来，安稳地坐在暗影身上。

他现在好轻，V想着。

\--

尼禄并不太对他说话，但他好像很喜欢暗影，小男孩安稳地趴在暗影背上，一路上都在抚摸暗影耳朵下面的细小绒毛，暗影发出低沉的咕噜声，而V几乎要为这样可爱的情景笑出声。白发的男孩穿着松松垮垮的衣裳，只是偶尔从暗影的皮毛里抬起头瞥几眼V，而V装作他并不知道。

“尼禄，你今天为什么会受伤？”

“你不是魔法师吗，你不知道？”

“魔法师的魔法不是无穷的啊。”V耐心的笑，尼禄扁扁嘴，“他们说姬莉叶的坏话，他们欺负她，他们说她不好，他们说姬莉叶是——呃——”男孩说不下去了，声音里甚至带上了小小的哽咽，他从小就是保护别人的那个，V想着，他从那么小就永远是别人的守护者，男孩捏紧了拳头，最后艰难的咽下了想说的东西，而V上前，轻轻抚摸男孩的发顶。

“嘿，没事的，你没有错，你很勇敢，你在保护姬莉叶。”V轻声安慰尼禄，男孩怔怔抬起埋在暗影皮毛里的头，“你说什么？”

“我说你很勇敢。”V又一次重复，“你没有错。”

尼禄抬起眼睛，那双漂亮的蓝色双眼和他世界里的尼禄一模一样，但这个尼禄只是轻轻的点点头，“他们都说我不该。”

V感到某个地方被刺痛了一下，尼禄说出那句话的时候声音里都带着点颤抖，他意识到这个孩子在小心翼翼的对他传达他的委屈，他有些发愣。

“他们是错的。”

V说，一种阴暗的怒火从胸口开始燃烧，他们怎么敢这样对一个孩子，怎么敢这样对待他——

“我们要到了。”

尼禄突然小声提醒，V回神，他看向不远处的那栋屋子，简单的砖石结构，和街道上的屋子比起相差无几，“我最好还是自己走回去……不然克雷多看到暗影会觉得不好。”

现在他想起来了，这个叫做弗杜那的地方对恶魔并不友好，无法解释的魔法生物也当然不会受到欢迎，男孩小心翼翼地试着从暗影背上下来，但脚上的伤口让他一抖差点摔下去，V眼疾手快的一把捞起男孩，叹口气蹲下身示意他上来。

“你走不动的，我背你。”

V的身体并不算强壮，甚至能算得上体质瘦弱，但此刻的尼禄不过一个五六岁的小孩，至少背起一个孩子还在他的能力范围内。尼禄晃了晃，有些不可思议的看着V，为这种突如其来的善意感到迷惑，V又朝他点点头，男孩这才小心把手搭上他的肩膀。

但他还是没太用力，男孩只是虚虚地把手搭在V身上，他站起身，又一次觉得男孩轻得不可思议。

他收回暗影，走到屋门前，尼禄替V伸手敲门，开门的人是个年幼的女孩，十岁不到，却透着不符合她的早熟气质，女孩先看到了V，几乎吓到倒退一步，V猜测是因为他的满身纹身和打扮，而她又接着看见了V背上的尼禄。

“嗨姬莉叶……”

“尼禄！”

女孩几乎要扑到V身上来，后者立刻小心地把男孩放下，姬莉叶扶着男孩，看见他一身伤口，又把他抱在怀里。

“你不应该和他们打架的。”

“可是他们是错的。”

V站在一旁，男孩把头埋在女孩的肩膀上小声嘟囔，他感到一种无法融入的尴尬，于是他后退一步，他不明白为什么这个梦境要让他来看尼禄的童年，维吉尔错过的，让他孤身一人长大的童年，难道是想让他感到愧疚和自责吗？但他现在还不是维吉尔，他现在仅仅还是V。

而且他已经没有机会亲自改变这一切了。

“那个，V，姬莉叶多做了吃的，你来吗？”

尼禄抬起头问他，声音并不大，但他惊讶地看着两个孩子，姬莉叶对他微笑，而尼禄的眼睛让他第一千次回想起他的尼禄。

他的。

他不知道从什么时候开始为男孩加上了这个定冠词，但他们总是在一起，在走向那棵树和他命运红弦的终点的那条漫无止境的路上，他扶着他走过最后一段路，或许从那时候开始他们就分享了彼此的一部分，或许那只是自己过于渴求的温暖留给他的幻觉。

“谢谢。”

他试着对姬莉叶和尼禄微笑，但他感到眼角酸涩，他不应该哭泣，但是人类会哭泣，人类的眼泪表达失去的爱和恨，永恒的留恋和伤情。

尼禄一瘸一拐的被姬莉叶扶着进屋，而他看着男孩和女孩的背影，他想起了那段路上的自己，扶着他的尼禄，他的手紧紧握住他的腰，传递过来的温暖从肋骨蔓延到胸口，逐渐消失的感觉就像是全身的力气顺着流水被抽干，而尼禄抓住他的力量像一支锚把他的力量钉在原地。

他跟进屋去。

2

他发现自己又一次站在砖石街道上。

V眨了眨眼，小小的尼禄和姬莉叶的身形好像刚刚还在眼前，踩进门框的腿站在了街道上，这是什么，吸血鬼没有受到邀请就不能进屋的诅咒吗？  
而他又想起这是一个梦，那么一切就都能解释得通，于是他又晃了晃手里的手杖，顺着记忆的方向朝上次见到尼禄的地方走过去，这或许是一个永远重复循环的梦境，而目的只是一次次让他看见男孩，让那些属于自己的隐秘又阴暗的想法循环往复的自我折磨。

但这次路边的风景有些改变，店面有些变化，路灯也像是翻新了一次，不过那些匆匆而过的白袍人们依旧会对他投来厌恶的目光，V转进拐角，尼禄并不在那里。

那么，这不是一个循环的梦。

V在原地站了一会儿，他不太确定这个梦境到底想要他如何行动，现在他没有了搜寻的目标，而又开始隐隐约约担心尼禄现在的处境，他最终决定顺着街道继续向前，因为他确实没有更好的解决方式。

在街道散步对他而言像是一种奢侈的享受，和尼禄一起战斗的一个月大多都是风尘仆仆的赶路，所到之处已经是毁坏的街道和恶心的恶魔，再往前他刚“出生”的日子里他在街道上行走全然是对命运的惶惑和恐惧，无法自我认同的身份困扰着他，无计可施的危难等待着他，他甚至没有停下来心无杂念地在一条街上走上一圈。

但现在他已经走完了他的路，他或许终于可以在这场梦境里好好的享受他曾经不敢去想拥有的一切。

他走过教堂和弗杜那城堡，走过算得上繁华的小市集，年长的女人带着斗篷给小孩读诗，而年轻男人在柜台后昏昏欲睡，有个孩子想偷偷遛进店里偷一颗糖，却被看店的姑娘一把抓住，呲牙捏了脸。

这是人类，V想，人类拥有的喜怒哀乐，所有情感的河流汇聚在心脏永远蓬勃的跳动，他们在夏天讴歌爱情，在冬日哀悼逝去，人类如此脆弱，但却拥有无数洪流汹涌而上的感情。

他晃神间已经站在了一家乐器店门口，玻璃窗前有个年轻的小子，里面挂着一把小提琴。

他的脑海里模糊的出现一段从前的回响，金发的女人在书房中央轻轻哼歌，而维吉尔面对着四面窗轻轻拉动手里的琴弓，六月的阳光肆无忌惮地洒落在他身上，他第一次成功的演奏出了《歌剧魅影》，而房间里的钢琴也开始符合着他的声音响起来，他并不需要回头去看是谁，因为答案显而易见，他们总是互相竞争，总是把所有的东西混合在一起，他兄弟弹奏的钢琴和他的小提琴混合在一起，还有母亲的笑声和亲吻，那是那个遥远六月给他留下的最深刻的东西。

他站在门口，望着那把小提琴的眼光近乎于渴求，而V甚至不知道那份渴求到底来自于他还是维吉尔，他踌躇了一下，不知道应该离开还是进去，格里芬在他脑子里嘲笑他还是这么个怂货，但这时候门口的那个年轻男孩叫住了他。

“你会拉小提琴？”

V这时候才注意到那个男孩，他转过来的脸在一瞬间让V确认了对方的身份。整个弗杜那只有一个人拥有那样漂亮的银发，有那双五月夏天的蓝色眼睛。

他点点头，尼禄——明显已经是少年版本——双手抱胸转过身打量了他一眼，“……你看起来有点眼熟，我见过你吗？”

“我不觉得如果我们见过，你会忘掉我这样一个全身都是纹身的人。”

格里芬在他的脑海里更加大声地嘲笑他的懦弱和卑微，但他确实没有那个承认的勇气，尼禄冷淡地打量了V一圈，又点点头。

“你还没回答我呢，你会拉小提琴吗？”

“我会不会又有什么关系呢？”

尼禄的问话未免过于直接，听起来近乎于粗鲁，但V足够了解男孩，他正在试着表达某些感情，但现在这个过于年幼的孩子或许还不会真正的把自己从壳子里剥开。

“我看你在这里站了很久了，就盯着那把琴。”男孩说，“你看起来很想要那把琴。”

“你一直在看我吗？”

“才不是！”

男孩提高了声音反驳，但他的脸已经露出了些被拆穿的红，V几乎笑出了声。

“我会拉小提琴，我妈妈以前教过我，”V顿了一下，“其实也不算，我从前觉得小提琴很美，拉琴的姿态像是天鹅交颈，但露出脖子往往意味着要害暴露，带来死亡……那是很久以前的事情了，我都不知道现在我还能不能拉琴。”

他的话有些混乱，混合着维吉尔记忆的东西断断续续往外冒，尼禄看见他皱眉的表情，男孩指了指店里面。

“那你为什么不进去试试？”

“嗯？”

“反正奥利弗那个老家伙不在店里，他去街对面的面包店和安妮琳乱搞去了，”小男孩在用“乱搞”这个词的时候做了个鬼脸，“每次我都趁这个时候跑进去玩。”

“你会乐器？”V敏锐的捕捉到尼禄这句话里隐含的意思，少年又偏过了头发出一个低声的“嗯”，V笑了，因为他老是想起在房车上和妮可为了今天放什么碟而打架的尼禄，男孩喜欢摇滚和电音，这点并不意外，他甚至撞见过以为车里面没人在跟着鼓点自己跳舞的尼禄，那次他果断在格里芬开始大声嘲讽或者尖叫之前把恶魔收回了身上，然后小心地从车里退了出去。

尼禄的快乐几乎如同阳光一样辐射在他身上。

“我会弹吉他，我一直想要一把吉他，但是我还没攒够钱，克雷多很辛苦，姬莉叶也很辛苦，我还不到加入教团的年龄，所以现在我基本没什么用。”少年耸了耸肩，但V听出他极力掩饰的失落。

“我还以为你并不那么相信这个教团？”

尼禄惊讶地看了他一眼，“不算是，”他摇头，“我只是想不明白为什么他们为什么要信奉一个恶魔。”

“救了你们的恶魔。”

“但他并不总能拯救所有人。比如现在。”

他现在听起来几乎不像一个十多岁的孩子了，尼禄砸了咂嘴，“你要不要进去试试，再不去奥利弗就要回来了。”

“我想听你弹吉他。”

“啊？”

男孩睁大了眼睛，V点点头，认真重复一遍，“我想听你弹吉他。”

他从来没有听过尼禄弹吉他，但丁有一把电吉他，但尼禄没有，他摸到他在弗杜那的住所从窗口溜进去[1]的时候他也没有见过吉他，但是一个斯巴达家的孩子或许血液里生来留着音乐，他有些好奇，他第一次能够认识到一个不同于那个年轻气盛又骄傲的恶魔猎人的尼禄。

“你真的想听？”

“嗯。”

V点点头，看着小孩的眼睛一点点亮了起来，他又感受到了那种六月阳光的气息，铺天盖地带着全然的快活从少年身上辐射到他的皮肤上，那一瞬间他全身出汗，皮肤传来灼烧般的刺痛和冲动。

尼禄小豹子一样冲进了店里，带着属于十多岁孩子的活气滚烫地发亮，他站在原地，看着玻璃窗里小孩精准地抓住挂在顶上的吉他然后蹦下来，他突然不敢迈步向前。

某种隐秘的预感告诉他他不能踏进这间屋子，不然他就会像上次那样重新一切再来，他僵硬地站在原地，看着尼禄随手拨起几个音，他果然会弹吉他，V心想，算不上好，只是能流畅的和弦，但他的手指纤长又精细，几年后这只手会变成寄宿着恶魔之力的手臂，再过几年他就会彻底失去哪只手臂，他突然想要大吼出声，宣泄的欲望疯狂拍打他的头脑。

“你不是要听我弹吗，快进来啊。”

尼禄对他招了招手，但V摇了摇头，“我在这里帮你盯着，免得有人看见你，你弹吧，我听着。”

尼禄过于年轻的眉头皱了起来，男孩的鼻子也跟着皱起像座小山，可他没有再说什么，少年坐在门口的椅子上，手里抱着那把应该是41寸的吉他，对他的年龄来讲有点大，但他的指尖在琴枕上游走，V从没听过的音乐流泻而出。

这是个五月，空气还是暖的，诗人在午后的阳光底下隔着玻璃看着他的男孩弹奏吉他，他没听过那个调子，但他只是专注地看着男孩，后者的银发还有点长，遮了耳朵尖轻轻摇晃，阳光在他的手指上落下一块金色的光斑，跟着他的动作跳跃，诗人缓慢地在地上坐下，落到地上的指尖似乎也碰到了男孩手里的那块光。

那很温暖。

他想念尼禄了，他的尼禄，二十四岁的尼禄，满身傲气和倔强的尼禄，他想念那些并肩战斗时肩膀的触碰，废墟里男孩的长剑落下的红光，他只需要伸手就能碰到他，但他从来没有伸出手过，而现在他隔着一扇玻璃门和另一个男孩相望，他们身体里有同样灿烂的灵魂和放射的阳光，他想伸手。

在某个小镇，共享无尽的黄昏，和绵绵不尽的钟声。[2]

V想伸手。

3

他并不意外自己重新出现在了街道上。

轮回，或者无论什么，他最后选择穿过了那道玻璃门碰了碰男孩的脸颊，但下一刻他就维持着那个姿势重新站在了这里。

另一个五月，他的指尖还有尼禄脸颊的柔软。

但这次他不需要寻找男孩，因为尼禄就站在他眼前，那个又年长了几岁的少年终于更像他们第一次见面的样子了，但现在他的头发更长，像个还在叛逆期的小孩。

“我认识你。”

V还没开口，面前的男孩就先说话了，“你听我弹过吉他。”

V的话语被卡在嗓子里，他一瞬间不知道该说什么，他自然不能像第一次那样对那个五岁的孩子说自己是一个神奇的魔术师，因为现在——天哪，现在的尼禄已经是一个独当一面猎杀过无数恶魔的猎人，已经是一个年轻的斯巴达家战士了。

“你那天突然不见了，我以为我在做梦，但是奥利弗回来了把我抓住了，回去克雷多差点没揍我。”

“……抱歉？”

尼禄从鼻孔里发出一声哼，“你的道歉真是一点诚意都没有。”

V微妙地挑起眉毛，这个熟悉的句式让他回想起自己的那个尼禄，果不其然这个男孩对他说：“你好歹也要拿出点什么作为补偿吧。”

“比如？”

“……走。”

他偏头示意V跟上他，迈着步子向港口的方向走去，弗杜那是一个几乎封闭的海岛，环绕的海水让空气里永远涌动着咸味的水汽，尼禄现在已经和他差不多个子了，他们在港口的吊桥前停下脚步，尼禄直接坐了下去。

“我知道你不是真的。”

他突然没头没脑的来了一句，V愣住了，“我记得我很小的时候就见过你了，后来我问克雷多，他说所有小孩都会在小时候给自己幻想一个朋友，但后来你又来听我弹吉他，现在又出现在这里，你什么都没变过。”

尼禄压根没看身后的V，只是自顾自的说，“不喜欢我的人太多了，这个地方最不缺的就是流言，当初他们姬莉叶的父母因为我的头发把我带回来[3]，现在所有人都因为我的头发开始说些恶心玩意儿，所以我猜我大概是真的脆弱得不行了才会又把你幻想出来。但我不明白，为什么我会想象一个你出来？”

V想说他不是尼禄的幻想，但他又意识到他其实并不真正存在，于是他并不知道要怎样解释，他选择在尼禄身边坐下，他的凉鞋几乎碰到水面。

“我也不知道。如果我知道，我就不会在这里了。”

尼禄盯着水面，“你真好看。”

“什么？”

“你很好看。”尼禄小声说，“第一次见到你我就这么觉得了，可能我喜欢一个好看的朋友？但是我一直以为我会喜欢姬莉叶那样的漂亮姑娘——无意冒犯，但是我想象出的朋友居然是你。”

V忍不住笑起来，他的笑声也很好听，尼禄想，他撑住砖石晃着腿。

“你可以把我当做一个幽灵，听到了你的愿望到了你的身边，”V脱口而出，“我已经离开我的世界很久了。”

“哇哦，”尼禄听起来一点都不真心实意，“那你死了吗？”

“人世间，死不算新鲜事，可活着也并不更稀罕[4]……差不多吧。”

“你不想回去吗？”

“我不知道。”V吞了口口水，“我欺骗了一个人，我不想骗他，但如果我不骗他，他会犯错，他会死。”

“那人是谁？”

“……朋友。”V偏头看着尼禄的侧脸，男孩的眼角仍然柔和，和他的尼禄几乎一模一样，“我们一起并肩作战，他是恶魔猎人，总是又傲气又倔强，虽然他其实有点不自信，但他总是让别人觉得他能搞定一切，他很早就开始保护别人，他很早就开始对别人付出爱。”

“哇哦，你对你的‘朋友’了解还真深。”

尼禄带着揶揄比了个重重的引号，“我希望我也有你这样的朋友。”

“我不就是你想象出的朋友吗？把我当做为你而来的吧。”

“好肉麻。”尼禄砸了咂嘴，“我为什么想象出了个这么文艺的朋友。”

“这话很冒犯人的。”

尼禄笑了起来，耸耸肩。

“其实你很想回去的吧，我的想象朋友，回去见你的友人，回去陪在他身边，你盯着水面的眼神简直和给克雷多递情书的那些傻逼女生一模一样。”

V又微妙的感到被戳穿的尴尬，“或许，但我不知道他会不会原谅我。我骗了他。”

“如果他真的像你说的那样好的话，他会的。至少我会。”V惊讶的抬头，尼禄戳了戳他的肩膀，像几年前在乐器店前的那个少年，“但是你至少要告诉他，至少要好好对她道歉，每次克雷多瞒着我们出去干了什么破事儿总会让姬莉叶气到哭，但是她最后总会原谅他，我们都会。”

“而且你爱他的话，他或许也爱你。”

V因为这句话瞪大了眼睛，尼禄露出看穿了八卦的得意笑容，这样的笑容在他身上那么少见，V想要好好记住这个带着点调侃意味的恶意微笑，他听见身后在这时传来尖叫和骚动，他扭头看见奔逃的人群和恶魔，尼禄几乎一瞬间翻身而起，手里的绯红皇后发出引擎的轰鸣。

“杂碎。”V听见尼禄皱起眉呸了一声，左手往后直接把V挡在了自己身后，“接下来场面会变得很难看，所以我建议你做好心理准备。”

V有点想笑，他想说我其实也能搞定这一群恶魔，我只需要一个响指召唤出梦魇这群恶魔就能被解决干净，但尼禄对他展现出毫无保留的保护和担忧，他突然有些留恋这种感觉。

我想要被爱，被保护。

V看着自己的指尖，他只需要一个响指，格里芬又开始嘲笑他，嘲笑他的懦弱，嘲笑他不敢放弃这点温暖，他想他其实自己明白，他该为何而来，他该为何而去。

他只需要打响他的响指。

他还是看见了那条路，在奔赴自己的死亡之路上似乎永无止境的黑暗，尼禄撑住他的肩膀，他说出的谎言和背离的使命。

我本该早早死去，但我活了下来，我完成了我应该做的一切，但我却留恋起了别的。

“尼禄，谢谢你。”

V低声说，在眼前男孩转过头来之前对他微笑，打响了他的响指，白发取代黑发，纹身全然消失，他落进五月的阳光里，看见惊愕的男孩睁大湛蓝的眼眼睛。

五月的阳光都在他眼里。

V不确定他有没有把最后那句话说出去，他不确定他有没有让尼禄听见。

即使你还是个孩子，即使你还是个少年，即使我还从没遇见你，可你也永远在拯救我。

他想回去，他想告诉尼禄他很抱歉，他想说谢谢你带我走过那条黑暗的长路，谢谢你从始至终见证我的生命，他还想看看他，拥抱他，亲吻他。

4

他闻到五月的风的味道。

他睁开眼睛，不在弗杜那的砖石街道上，他躺在床上，窗边坐着仰头睡着姿势总让人觉得脖子会断掉的短发男孩。尼禄环抱着双手睡着了，双腿搭在窗边，而夏日的光从四面玻璃透进来。

V动了动手指，从床上撑起身，而尼禄几乎在那一瞬间睁开了眼睛。

他们在沉默中彼此对望，但尼禄首先笑了起来。

“我原谅你。”

 

FIN

[1]DMC5官小描述V去找尼禄的时候是从人家窗户翻进去的hhh

[2]出自茨维塔耶娃《我想和你一起生活》

[3]DMC4官小提及姬莉叶父母收养尼禄的原因之一是因为他拥有的白色头发是斯巴达家的颜色。

[4]出自叶赛宁《遗诗》


End file.
